There are many applications for fluid operated motor valves which necessitate that the valve be located in a relatively inaccessible area or position. For example, pneumatic motor valves are employed on gas lift wells to periodically inject quantities of gas from a supply source into the well. Serious damage to the well and the motor valve can occur if the motor valve for any reason remains in its open position longer than the desired injection cycle. Because of the remote location of many such wells, it is desirable that the controller for the pneumatically operated main valve be powered by a storage battery, as generally this is the only convenient and reliable source of electric power available. It is therefore essential that the controller operate with a minimum drain of power from the battery so that the battery may operate the controller for many months without requiring a recharge. Equally important is the fact that the controller should not operate to open the gas injection valve at any time that the battery has insufficient power to insure that the subsequent closing cycle will be accomplished. Likewise, whenever inspection of the controller is desired, it is most desirable that upon disconnecting the power source, which in most cases is the storage battery, the controller will be automatically activated to shift the pilot valve to the position where it will effect the closing of the main gas injection valve.